


A Little Slap and Tickle

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_shorts, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Severus deserves a little something on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slap and Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb 2010 for Severus_shorts age category 31-40. Thanks to my darling iulia_linnea for putting up with my lateness and to my dear eeyore9990 for wading through my horrid punctuation.

** A Little Slap And Tickle **

Harry Potter was on a mission. This mission he had chosen when no one else had. Some might call him foolhardy, others brave. But Harry knew what he was doing and thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.

His assignment was a dangerous one. One that, should he fail, certain disaster would rain down upon him. But no matter; he would search out the treasure at the end of his task and be justly rewarded. 

Harry turned and faced Severus, smiling at him as he reached for the belt that held his dressing gown closed. After opening the folds, he reached up and slid the material off Severus's shoulders, then let it fall to the floor. 

Severus smirked at him, just shaking his head as Harry ran his hands over his chest. He reached out, making for Harry's side. His stained and calloused fingers grazed Harry's skin, and Harry jumped then pulled away, smiling at Severus. Harry shook his finger at Severus then planted one hand in the middle of Severus's chest, pressing him backwards. 

Severus walked, staring at Harry, and Harry stared right back at him, the challenge going unspoken between them. Bumping into the bed with a grunt, Severus grabbed Harry's arms and fell back, pulling Harry on top of him. He tightened his arms like a vice around Harry, slanting his mouth over Harry's. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, his entire body relaxing on top of Severus's until he remembered his mission. He broke the kiss, shaking his head at Severus, then slowly slid his body down Severus's to kneel at the end of the bed. 

Severus smirked at Harry, waving one hand at him to continue before folding them both behind his head.  
Harry returned Severus's signature arched eyebrow back on him, then rolled his eyes before returning to his task. 

Harry started with Severus's feet.

Wrapping his hands around Severus's ankle, Harry drew his fingers down over the top of Severus's foot then around his toes. He kneaded each one of the long, slender digits, then worked his way around to the sole. 

Running the tips of his fingers lightly just over the bottom of Severus's feet, Harry watched as Severus leaned his head back and yawned. "Harder, Harry, that's nothing but annoying if you don't apply the right amount of pressure." 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus and pressed his foot, rubbing hard with his knuckles up and down Severus's insole. 

Severus moaned and arched his foot, spreading his toes wide. "Oh, Gods, yes! Just like that. I think you missed your calling." 

Harry seethed and dropped Severus's foot instantly. "It's not fair if you know when it's coming. You aren't supposed to _enjoy_ this." 

Severus sighed. "You're the one that insisted on finding that spot, even though I told you it does not exist." 

Harry shook his head. "Everyone is ticklish, Severus." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, you are. I just have to find the right place." 

"I believe after, " Severus's voice dropped. "Thirty-nine years," he mumbled then cleared his throat once again speaking at a normal tone and hearing level. "I know my own body quite well, thank you very much," Severus snapped. 

Harry arched a brow and grinned. "Somewhere, somehow, everyone is ticklish. I don't care how old you are, and I will search it out." 

"If you insist, but I must warn you, I will exact revenge and I will enjoy myself regardless." Severus closed his eyes. "I can't believe I am going to say this," he muttered, spreading his arms and legs out on the bed for Harry. "Do your worst." 

Harry grinned and bent his head to Severus's foot, this time putting Severus's big toe in his mouth. He ran his tongue around and around several times before sucking on it. 

Severus's entire body stiffened and he hissed, clenched his fists in the bed sheets, then let out a groan so low and so long that Harry was certain he was in some sort of pain. 

Stopping and pulling away, Harry moved and leaned up over Severus. "Are you all right?" 

Severus relaxed and opened one eye, glancing down then glaring at Harry. "I would be if you would finish what you started." 

Harry smirked. "Just making certain. Those were some very odd noises that you were making." 

Severus growled and reached down, tangling his finger's in Harry's hair. He tugged Harry up, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing up against him. "Those may be the last noises you ever hear from me if you don't finish what you started." 

Harry closed his eyes, rubbing up against Severus and nearly forgetting why he was trying to torture Severus in the first place. He wiggled his way back down Severus's body, running his tongue along Severus's stomach. Licking and dipping his tongue into the small hole, he cut his eyes up to watch Severus. 

Dark lashes laid across his cheekbones, and a red flush coloured his face. He panted, his chest heaving as his lungs worked like bellows. Harry continued to stare at Severus, nibbling on his stomach as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Severus's cock. He squeezed the firm length, sliding his fingers down to his sac and cupping the weight in his palm. 

Severus arched his body as well as he could with Harry laying on top of him, pressing against him and moaning. Eyes still closed, he reached down, searching for Harry's head. Opening one eye, he grinned and directed Harry to the exact place where he wanted him. 

Face to face with Severus's thick, apple-headed prick, Harry grasped the shaft once more and licked the tip. Running the tip of his tongue around the head and just under his foreskin, he mouthed the top of Severus's prick before easing his foreskin back and sucking half the length in his mouth. 

Severus thrust up into Harry's mouth, closing his eyes and tightening his fingers in Harry's hair. He scratched his nails along Harry's scalp, tugged the wild, dark strands on Harry's head and groaned. 

Harry pulled more of Severus's cock in his mouth, humming around the smooth slick flesh as he ran his fingers down between Severus's legs. Scratching gently, he ran his nails over Severus's sac, lightly grazing them over the sensitive skin. 

Severus spread his legs, arching and pushing up to Harry's mouth, as he was pleasantly tortured. He let go of Harry's hair, sliding his hands as far as he could reach over Harry. "Want to be in you. Don't want to come like this." 

The vibrations of Harry's answer surrounded Severus's prick, and Harry hung on to Severus's legs as he was nearly bucked from his place in response. Pulling off of Severus with a pop, Harry licked his lips, and slithered up Severus's body, nipping and biting the pale skin along the way. 

Severus writhed, still not giving in to the one temptation that had led to this torturous night. Harry would have to draw it out of him the hard way. 

Harry sat up on Severus's stomach, leaning forward to trail his fingers along Severus's throat. He traced over the mass of scar tissue left behind after Nagini's attack, the tips of his fingers following the rapid beat of Severus's pulse down and over his Adam's apple. His mouth took the same trail then his tongue, sliding over the planes of Severus's body unil he was sitting up once more and poised over Severus's prick.

Grasping the hard length, Harry murmured the summoning spell and slicked Severus's cock. Riding each buck easily, he grinned and continued his methodic, steady preparation of Severus's body. He stroked his fist up and down Severus's dick slowly and just watched Severus.

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. "Please," he whispered at Harry, then smirked. "Don't torture me any longer on my birthday." Opening one eye, he looked up at Harry. "I'll tell you if you will just bloody ride my cock already." 

Harry grinned, rose up, and as he held on to Severus's shaft, lowered himself down on to the large head. Pressing down, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back and moaned out loud for Severus, knowing Severus was watching him. Halfway through, he stopped and began to rise up only to slam himself down on Severus, sheathing himself completely. 

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's hips, bucking up into him at the same time. He opened both eyes, staring at Harry, then grinned at him before rolling them across the bed. "Want to play rough, do you?"

Bracing himself, Severus gathered up Harry's legs and pulled out of him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and shoved back into Harry, beginning a hard and fast rhythm. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, holding on and crying out as each thrust rocked both of them across the bed, and canting his hips as best as he could to meet each motion of Severus. 

Gasping in breaths of air between grunts and groans, Harry finally gave in and came, moaning as his arms and legs went slack around Severus's body. He felt the rush of liquid and heat fill him as Severus came as well. Not seconds later, Severus collapsed on top of him. 

Harry lay still, too tired and satiated to do anything other than listen to the sound of Severus panting against his skin. Even the silence was too loud, but he reassured himself that he had accomplished his mission. Severus had enjoyed his birthday, had joked about it even, albeit sarcastically, but still it was a step up from the man hiding in the basement potions lab. He still didn't know where Severus's ticklish spot was, but he'd find it. He had all day.

Reaching up, Harry ran a hand through Severus's lank, stringy, and sweaty hair. He tugged on a few of the dark strands and twirled some grey ones around his finger. "You can get off of me anytime now, especially before we get stuck together." 

Severus snored in response. 

Harry groaned and poked Severus in the side. 

Severus never moved, and Harry grit his teeth then stretched to pinch Severus's pale arse. Hard. "Happy Birthday, Severus; be glad I didn't spank you." 

Severus still didn't move but ran his fingers along Harry's side and pressed his weight down on Harry more as Harry shouted and began to wriggle. 

"I know... I'm ticklish... now stop!" Harry barely managed to grind out as Severus continued to torture him. 

Severus smirked. "And I do believe I told you that I wasn't. You shan't ever forget this and will not ever indulge in this ridiculous pasttime of celebrating the event that was my birth, yes?" He dug his fingers in Harry's side. 

Harry howled. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! You win!" 

Severus nodded and rolled off of Harry. "Don't I always?" He stood and padded to the loo. "I want my cake now. Don't deny that you have nothing of the sort because I know you, and I know that with you being a Gryffindor, there is one somewhere around here." He looked back over his shoulder. "I might even let you have some... once I am finished eating it off you."

Harry watched, eyes wide, as the door closed behind Severus and shook his head. There was still time before the day ended to suss out Severus's spot. He jumped up from the bed, grabbed his wand off his nightstand and waved a gentle cleaning spell over himself before padding to the kitchen for the cake.

The End


End file.
